The present disclosure relates to electrostatic latent image developing toners and particularly relates to a capsule toner.
One of known examples of electrostatic latent image developing toners is a capsule toner. Toner particles included in the capsule toner each include a core and a shell layer (capsule layer) disposed over the surface of the core.